Fairy Sun
by Firetrail
Summary: Isaac and Garet are sucked through a psynergy vortex and find them selves in Earthland with no way of getting back. Disclaimer I don't own Fairy tale or Golden Sun. Story up for adoption I think I started well but have no clue what to do with it and I feel someone else could do better, plus I have turned my attention to 2 stories that i will be working on instead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever you are welcome to give constructive criticism about how I could rewrite this to make it better because no teacher has ever look at my writing and told me how to make it good so now I'm turning to you people for help.**

The Sun rose over the decimated Mount Aleph where the town of Vale and the Sol sanctum once stood until the Golden Sun event destroyed the mountain and Isaac's home. But that was all in the past now, the world was saved with the return of alchemy to the world.

Isaac stood outside his cabin watching the sun rise thinking about the distant and recent past. About his adventure with his best friend and his future wife. About how his best friend's son had accidently destroyed their best research device and made him and his own son, Matthew and their friend Karis go on a journey to find the parts they need.

The wind softly blew his blonde hair and his matching scarf. A burly man with a mustache and read hair walked up behind Isaac and said in a gruff voice, "Thinking about the past again?" Isaac turned his had slightly back "It's hard to believe it's been Thirty year hasn't it, Garet," he said, "And Now our children are going on a adventure of their own." The events of Tyrell, (Garet's hot headed son) crashing their newly aquired soarwing fresh on their mind. The burly man gave a confused look "this is unlike you, worried about our kids?" Isaac smiled slightly before saying "Worried? No, concerned yes. I mean what parent wouldn't be concerned for their child's safety...Now I know what our parent's felt like when we left," he said.

Garet nodded "I know what you mean every time I think about my son out in the world, it gets me worried what idiotic, rash, reckless and stupid thing he'll do next."

With that remark Isaac began to laugh a little before turning around and placing a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Matthew and Karis are with him. They'll keep him in check." Garet gave a not so convinced look before shaking his head "So are we going to do research on the mountain or reminisce all day?" Isaac nodded "Yep lets go get some Djinn and our gear and head out.

As if on cue two Djinn came running out of the cabin one a Mars Djinn the other a Venus. The red Mars Djinn ran to Garet's feet before hopping to his shoulder, while the brown Venus ran to Isaac's shoulder. Isaac and Garet looked at them, "What's wrong, sap" Isaac said. "We want to come with you today," the brown Djinn replied.

Garet looked at his red Mars Djinn, "Forge you want to come too?" Forge nodded. "Alright then we have our Djinn so let's grab our gear and head out," said Isaac.

So they went into the cabin and grabbed their swords, some herbs, psynergy star and made their way to their bridge to head down to the mountain. As they begin to cross the bridge a huge psynergy vortex opened right over their heads.

"What the, where did that come from?" shouted Garet.

Just then the wind began to pick up as the vortex began to open up. Immediately Isaac and Garet felt all their psynergy drain away and began to lose consciousness as they fell to their hands and knees. Isaac struggled to look up and as he did he saw their Djinn flying up before disappearing inside. "Sap," "Forge," Isaac and Garet said simultaneously.

The wind began to pick up more lifting Isaac and Garet off the bridge and into the air towards the vortex. The last thing either Isaac or Garet remember before losing consciousness was staring down the black hole that was the vortex.

Lucy was sitting on the boat of the famed Fairy Tale wizard Salamander who sat across from her. She truly despised the man but he promised to get her into Fairy Tale if she played along.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes "Now open you r mouth and close your eyes" he said raising the glass, she complied and just as the liquid was about to enter her mouth she swatted it away, "Your trying to use sleep magic," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

He smiled and applauded her before saying "Very good, of course now I'll have to take you by force." Then big men appeared from behind a curtain.

Lucy instinctively reached for her keys but two men grabbed her arms. Salamander walked up to her and took the keys saying "I have no use for these because you have to be contracted to use them," before throwing them out the window into the ocean.

The door opened and in came some men dragging the sleeping girls. "What are you going to do with all these girls?" Lucy asked intensely. Salamander smirked "Sell you all into slavery at Bosco."

Just then something crashed through the ceiling getting cover in the debris. A grown came from the rubble and up sat a kid with fire red hair rubbing his head. His eyes snapped open "Isaac, Forge, Sap, are you ok?" "We're fine came a small shaky voice as some rubble moved revealing the two Djinn.

Another grown came from inside the rubble and out rose a Young teenage kid with blonde hair and a yellow scarf. "Isaac," Garet said "Is that _you_?"

He look at Garet "GARET WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?" Isaac shouted. "YOU DO TOO," Garet snapped back.

Salamander, Lucy and all the pirates looked at them gaping. Lucy finally regained her senses and shouted "Help, these men are going o sell us into slavery!"

Garet and Isaac stopped and finally noticed the people around them. "Looks like we're in trouble again" Garet said.

Isaac nodded "Yeah we will worry about our age later. So let me see if I got this," Isaac pointed at Salamander "They are going to sell you into slavery?" Lucy nodded. "These men are scum of the earth," Garet said.

"Come on Garet, sap, let's go kick some pirate butt." Isaac shouted as drew his long sword and pulled out a psynergy star and absorbed it to restore his psynergy while Garet did the same.

Their Djinn hoped up on their shoulders getting ready. "You think you can stop me with thoughts?" he taunted as he shot a ball of purple fire at them only to be countered by Garet shooting a fireball of his own.

"He's a fire adept" Garet said. "You're going to have to take him, my earth abilities are no good on a boat. I'll free the hostages," Isaac said confidently.

"So you do have some skill after all. Looks like I'm going to have to get rough a little," Salamander said igniting his hand.

Garet was about to charge him when something else fell through the ceiling revealing a boy with pink hare and a white scarf with a scale pattern on it and a flying blue cat. Lucy looked surprised "Natsu, Happy." Natsu collapsed on the floor puking from motion sickness. "Lame," Lucy screamed while Garet and Isaac sweat dropped.

Happy flew next to Lucy, "Lucy what are you doing here?" while Lucy explained to Happy, Isaac quickly made his move at one of the pirates. He ran up to one of them and made a quick slash across his chest causing him to scream in pain.

He then looked back to see Garet fighting pirates on the other side of the room and Happy flying the girl named Lucy away, while Natsu rolled on the floor suffering from his motion sickness. He turned his attention back to the mob in front of him only to receive several cuts and blows to his body. "Isaac" shouted Sap.

Isaac grunted at the blows but didn't give ground, instead he started to deliver blows to his assailants when he was almost out of opponents he summoned Sap and struck the last pirate in his way drain some of his health to restore his healing some of his wounds.

Suddenly the boat tipped and began to move rapidly toward land. After thirty seconds the boat came to an abrupt stop throwing everyone out onto the shore. "Ground," both Isaac and Natsu said kissing the ground.

Both stood up and Isaac looked to see some of the pirates standing up again he smiled while raising his hand and said "Summon, Sap," a huge orb fell down to the ground and exploded blowing away some of the men.

Garet stood up "Alright my turn," he said raising his hand in the air and shouted "Lava Geyser" the ground cracked and a huge geyser of lava exploded from the ground blowing away the rest of the men leaving Salamander alone on the beach.

Lucy looked at them in utter amazement at seeing Isaac and Garet.

Natsu turned his attention to Salamander "I hear you're from Fairy Tale. Let me get a good look at your face. That's funny I've never seen you before," Natsu said.

Salamander had an irritated look "Fine, I take you down first, then those two insolent children behind you," "Hey" both Garet and Isaac said.

Salamander ignored them and shot a blast of purple fire at Natsu completely engulfing him.

The flames began to shrink "Aw man, are you sure you're a fire mage? Because these are the worst flames I've ever tasted" Natsu said leaving Salamander, Lucy, Isaac and Garet in complete shock as Natsu downed the flames. Happy then explained that Natsu uses Dragon Slayer magic giving him the ability to eat fire.

"Now I'm going to kick your ass for using Fairy tales name." said Natsu angrily.

"What are you?" Salamander said in fear as Natsu charged him. "I'm Natsu, Fairy Tale wizard!" he declared proudly before slamming his fist into Salamanders face causing a massive explosion destroying part of the town.

"YOU OVER DID IT," screamed Lucy.

Natsu's head snapped around when he heard the sound of soldiers running their way "Aw, crap" Natsu said "Come on, we got to get out of here," he said grabbing Lucy's wrist.

Garet looked at Isaac "Should we follow them?" Isaac thought for a moment "Yeah we should until we figure out what's going on," he said. Garet nodded before they ran off to follow the three.

**Thank you for reading plz leave your comments it would be most appreciated. I will update this but I am currently working on two other stories that I will be working on as well. I will continue when I finish the first chapter of those stories. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey to their New Home

**Fairy Sun**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Journey to their New Home**

** Wow it's been over a month since I have updated, I hope that I can update faster next time. School has been a kill on my schedule I am drowning in homework every day today is the first day in a month that I haven't had more than 2 huge assignments on the weekend. I would also like to thank Goldenmyth for giving me my first ever constructive criticism on my work and JinzoMask656 for being my first review. Well here you go. **

The Group of four boarded the train and found their way to a booth and sat down. Garet sat next to Isaac with their Djinn sat on their shoulders while Lucy sat next to Natsu with happy resting on his head on the opposite side of the booth.

Isaac looked at the three "Ok time for a formal introduction. I'm Isaac and this is my best friend Garet," he said pointing to Garet."Hey! You forgot to introduce us," said sap angrily to Isaac. "Sorry, this is Sap and that's Forge their our Djinn partner" said Isaac as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment that he forgot their partner.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and this is my partner Happy" Said the happy-go lucky pink haired boy. "Hi" said the blue cat in response to Natsu. "Um, I'm Lucy" said the blonde haired girl, "What are thoughts things on your shoulders, you said they are Djinn what is that?" she asked curiously.

Isaac sighed "That's a long story, let me ask you a question first, where are we and where are we going?" asked Isaac. We are at the Hargeon Train station and..." said Lucy when Natsu cut her off "We are going the Mage guild Fairy Tail!" Natsu said excitedly. Both Isaac and Garet gave blank looks "What's Fairy Tail?" asked Garet with a confused look.

"What you don't know about Fairy Tail!" said Happy surprised. The two adepts and their Djinn shook their heads. "It's one of the most powerful mage guilds in all of Fiore," said Lucy. "I've never heard of Fiore either, what about you Isaac," said sap. Isaac was deep in thought " Isaac...Isaac...ISAAC!" shouted Garet snapping Isaac back to the world of the living. "What were you thinking about?" asked Garet curiously.

"Well, from what you three have told me, I think that the Psynergy Vortex has brought us to a different world," concluded Isaac. Garet and the Djinn stared at him wide eyed for a minute. "WHAT!" shouted everyone in the booth, "What do you mean, a different world?" question Garet angrily.

"The Psynergy Vortex must have ripped a hole in space and when we were pulled in we landed on the ship." explained Isaac. "So how are we going to get home before our kids come back with the feather?" shouted Isaac angrily.

Isaac looked down with a hint of concern in his eyes as he thought about Mathew and Jenna. "I don't know," he said quietly. Garet sight "So what are we going to do," asked Garet calming down, Isaac looked up,

"Well, I was thinking we could travel with these three until we figure a way home if that's ok with you guys?" said Isaac. Natsu smiled widely "Sure that would be great," "We would love to have you, the more the merrier," "We would love to have you," replied happy.

Lucy looked at the two inter-dimensional companions with a serious look "Ok, do you mine explaining what Djinn are and who you are?" Garet sighed "We are what's called adepts we have control of a power source called Psynergy. Psynergy gives us the power to control the elements. There are four elements that can be controlled Earth, Fire, Water and Air."

Isaac picked up from here, "Each person has a affiliation to one element. Mine is earth while Garet's is Fire. This all together is called Alchemy. But Thousands of years ago our world was almost destroyed by it so it was sealed away until 30 years ago it was discovered that our world would die without Alchemy."

Isaac, Garet and the Djinn proceeded to tell them about their adventures leading up to the Golden Sun event that brought Alchemy back to the world. "Wait, so you to have children?" Lucy asked after their story ended, "Aren't you the same age as us?" "Well our bodies are, but we're actually forty six years old. Our age seems to have been reduced when we went through the Vortex." replied Garet.

"Alright," Shouted Natsu as he jumped out of his seat, "You two are going to have to fight me when we get too Fairy Tail," he said enthusiastically as he slammed his fist into his palm. The train whistled, "All aboard," shouted the conductor and the train started to move. Immediately Natsu landed face first on the ground moaning.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Garet. "He gets motion sick when riding vehicles," said Happy as everyone else sweatdroped. Garet and Lucy scraped Natsu off the floor and into his seat. Isaac and Garet spent the next half hour asking Lucy and Happy on how a mage guild works, while Natsu leaded up against the window in a semi-conscious state.

After awhile, the train came to a screeching halt throwing everyone out of the seats, "Ow, what happened?" moaned Lucy. Natsu stood up recovering from his motion sickness and looked around. Just as he was about to leave the booth, the train started to move again causing Natsu to hit the floor holding his stomach. A voice came on over the intercom "We apologize for the in convenience but we will be arriving on time at the train station." "Wonder what that was about," said Isaac mostly to himself.

Five minutes after the unexpected train stop, the car door opened revealing a pale skinned man in dark cloths, sharp teeth, sickly blue hair, and yellow eyes. His intimidating eyes scanned the faces in the car.

Isaac leaned over to Garet "Do you feel that?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, it feels like that guy can use Psynergy, but that's impossible, right?" Garet replied. "Maybe he came through a different vortex," Isaac thought aloud.

The man's eyes looked at them, "Heroes of Vale, I know you're in this room reveal yourself," his voice sounded like icicles shattering on the ground when he shouted.

Lucy and Happy where hugging each other in fear. Garet and Isaac stood up and walked into the center aisle with their Djinn resting on their shoulders.

"And who do we have the pleaser?" asked Isaac sarcastically. "All you need to know is I'm here to kill you," said the pale man menacingly. "What do we not count?" came sap's witty remark from Isaac's shoulder. The man eye's flicked to the Djinn and looked at him with killing intent oozing from them, Sap shrieked and hid behind Isaac's head.

"Garet you stay back and use your fire attacks that won't destroy the train, I'll go and use close range swordsmanship." order Isaac. "Right," nodded Garet. "Why do want us dead, what did we do to you and how do you know about us?" questioned Isaac calmly.

The man smirked as he withdrew his black long sword "Wouldn't you like to know." The passengers screamed and ran to exit the car. Lucy and Happy were frozen in fear as they watched the scene play out in front of them.

Isaac and Garet withdrew their swords. They stared at each other until the last passenger left the car, suddenly the pale man let out a bust of speed at Isaac swinging his sword in an attempt to decapitate him, but Isaac blocked with his sword. "This sword is Kuro noroi, it is said to be indestructible and can cut through anything," "Will see about that," Isaac shoved the man's sword aside and followed through with a side slash and successfully made contact with his side causing a light cut.

The man broke from Isaac and backed away, "Excellent you live up to what the stories say."

Just then a fire ball stuck him in the face, knocking him off his feet, "Shut up and tell who you are," shouted Garet with another fire ball ready.

The man growled while standing up. Garet fired another fire ball at him. It whizzed passed Isaac with a crackling noise and was about to make contact with the man when a black hole opened absorbing it into nothingness.

"Hrm, you think I would fall for that again, now you will get to see the power of the dark tribe!" Isaac raised an eyebrow at the man's slip up.

The man opened another hole and aimed at Isaac and out came three fire balls at Isaac who tried to dodge the attack, but the attack hit causing a massive explosion blowing him to the back of the car. "Isaac" cried Lucy and Happy to their new nakama.

"Now do you understand my power allows me to copy others psynergy," he smiled triumphantly. Isaac stood up "Is that so, you probably shouldn't have told me that." "You got a plan Isaac?" asked Garet. "Yah use Forge on me." Garet smirked "ok, Forge, strengthen Isaac."

Forge jumped up from Garet's shoulder and started glowing then vanished and Isaac had a reddish glow around him "Sap, let's go," "Right," he jumped up and vanished into his sword. "I take it you can't copy Djinn powers." the man growled and fired some more fire balls at him.

Isaac dodged them with super human speed and ran up to the man and preformed a diagonal slash a crossed his chest. The man held up his sword to block Isaac's slash, but Isaac's sword cut clean through the man's sword and connected with his torso. After the slash Isaac's wounds healed. The pale man was barely standing and gasping for breath, "How did you do that" he gasped, Isaac backed off then said "It's not the sword that makes you strong but how you wield it, Garet perform your summoning." Garet nodded "summon Sap," "Summon Forge," after they called the summon two explosions happened under the feet of the pale man and Sap and Forge reappeared on their shoulders.

When the smoke cleared the pale man was lying unconscious among the destroyed car. Isaac and Garet went and sat down in one of the remain seats near Lucy, Happy and the unconscious Natsu.

Happy and Lucy looked at the with aw and they sat in silence until the conductor came to check on the car, but nearly fainted when he saw the destroyed car.

Isaac explained what happened and Lucy and happy couched for them so the conductor let them go and called the authorities when they reached the train station.

Isaac, Garet, Happy, and Lucy dragging the semi-conscious Natsu, got off the train and headed for their new home, Fairy tail.


End file.
